John Bliss
Mr. Bliss is a fictional gambler who was briefly mentioned in the 2006 James Bond film Casino Royale. The character was subsequently adapted into 'Jonathan "John" Bliss'Character referenced as 'Jonathan Bliss' in pre-mission cinematic clip and subsequently referred to as 'John', Quantum of Solace (2008)., a drug trafficker who appeared in the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC variants of the 2008 James Bond video game Quantum of Solace. The game character's likeness is based on that of Marc Forster, who directed the 2008 film. Film biography ''Casino Royale (film) In a scheme to prevent terrorist financier Le Chiffre from recouping his recent losses at a high-stakes poker game in Montenegro, MI6 sends their best card player, James Bond, to replace a competitor identified only as 'Mr. Bliss'. Bliss was apparently to play in the tournament for a syndicate. Bond arrives at Casino Royale, where he presents himself to Le Chiffre as his replacement. Alternate continuities Quantum of Solace (video game) In the video game adaptation of ''Casino Royale, Bliss takes the Adriatic Express to Montenegro; the same train as James Bond and Vesper Lynd. As in the film, Bond is to take his place in Montenegro for Le Chiffre's high-stakes poker tournament. In addition, Bond is informed that Bliss is part of a European Drug Syndicate and has made arrangements to take a delivery of 100 kilos of black tar heroine. 007 makes his way towards the front of the train where Bliss is staying in a private car; protected and assisted by almost 50 armed mercenaries. As part of the drug delivery, a freight train pulls up alongside the Adriatic Express on an adjacent track and begins unloading its cargo of narcotics. Bond uncouples the train car, leaving its cargo to be impounded by the authorities and chases after Bliss. Eventually Bond confronts Bliss on the roof of the Adriatic Express, where the trafficker draws an expandable baton and attempts to strike Bond. The pair brawl and Bliss is ultimately killed when he is hit from behind by one of the train track signals overhead. Behind the scenes .]] Although Bliss never appears in the final version of the film ''Casino Royale, the film's December 2005 screenplay included a scene with the character on board the train to Montenegro; set prior to 007's first meeting with Vesper Lynd. Bliss is in his compartment reviewing footage of poker competitors when Bond enters and has three accomplices chloroform the man. In fact, some film databases and sources close to the film's release date list British actor and singer Con O'Neill as playing the character 'John Bliss'. Unfortunately, it is not known whether the respective scenes were filmed or not. Gallery Bliss_photograph_(QoS_Game).png|Vesper Lynd provides Bond with a photograph of Bliss, Quantum of Solace (2008 game). Chasing_Bliss_(QoS_Game).png|Bond chases the drug trafficker across the train roof, Quantum of Solace (2008 game). Fighting_Bliss_(QoS_Game).png|007 brawls with Bliss atop the speeding Adriatic Express, Quantum of Solace (2008 game). 2017-09-14.png|Bliss draws his expandable baton, Quantum of Solace (2008 game). References Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Game characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Minor Characters Category:Pawns Category:Male characters Category:British